memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Le schiave di Orione (episodio)
Mentre T'Pol e Trip scoprono che tra di loro si sta sviluppato un legame psichico, il Capitano Archer riceve tre schiave di Orione in regalo per aver negoziato con il deviante Sindacato di Orione - con risultati disastrosi. Riassunto Mentre stanno viaggiando verso il Sistema di Berengaria per cercare possibili siti per una prima base stellare della Flotta, l'Enterprise viene intercettata da una nave del Sindacato di Orione, comandata da Harrad-Sar. Questi invita il Capitano Archer a bordo del suo vascello con la scusa di "migliorare le relazioni" tra i loro popoli; il tenente Reed esprime i suoi dubbi a riguardo, dati i loro precedenti sfortunati incontri con gli Orioniani. In sala macchine, il comandante Tucker è trattato con poca cortesia da Kelby, che teme che la sua promozione a capo ingegnere possa essere messa in pericolo dalla continua presenza di Trip. T'Pol si offre di aiutare con i motori; chiede a Tucker se ha avuto sogni ad occhi aperti molti intensi che la riguardando. Trip, prendendola in giro, nega. Sulla nave orioniana, Archer e Reed assistono allo spettacolo di tre schiave di Orione, che ballano seminude davanti ai due ufficiali incantati. In seguito, Harrad-Sar offre ad Archer le coordinate di un pianeta ricco di magnesite; propone un patto minerario tra la Flotta Astrale e il Sindacato. Come gesto di buona volontà, dona ad Archer le tre schiave – Navaar, D'Nesh e Maras. Mentre l' Enterprise viaggia verso le coordinate per esaminare il pianeta, T'Pol riporta diversi problemi dovuti alla presenza delle donne; ricorda, inoltre, ad Archer la posizione della Flotta Astrale riguardo la schiavitù. L'equipaggio sembra essere distratto dalle ragazze, molto seducenti: gli uomini iniziano ad entrare in competizione gli uno con gli altri e dimostrano atteggiamenti aggressivi, mentre le donne hanno intensi mal di testa. Vengono notate anche diverse schermagli e sfide verso i superiori. Navaar riesce ad avvicinarsi sempre più al capitano, mentre D'Nesh sceglie Kelby come oggetto delle sue attenzioni e manipolazioni. L' Enterprise raggiunge il pianeta e, come promesso, trova grossi depositi di magnesite. Archer ordina di utilizzare o cannoni a fase per sparare e distruggere un piccolo vascello sconosciuto, che appare inoffensivo e Reed si rifiuta di obbedire all'ordine. Kelby, che ovviamente è plagiato da D'Nesh, viene convinto a sabotare i motori della nave; ci riesce, ma viene fermato da Tucker. In infermeria, il dottor Phlox scopre che Kelby ha alti livelli di adrenalina, determinati dai feromoni delle schiave di Orione. Questi feromoni stanno accelerando il metabolismo dell'equipaggio, causando aggressività e comportamento paranoico tra gli uomini e mal di testa e irritabilità tra le donne che si trovano in competizione; Phlox stesso è costretto a prendere in continuazione stimolanti per restare sveglio. Solo Tucker e T'Pol sembrano essere immuni. Le schiave vengono rinchiuse nella camera di decontaminazione e i loro alloggi vengono perquisiti. Qui viene trovato un comunicatore, che le donne hanno usato per parlare con Harrad-Sar. Archer parla con le Orioniane e viene quasi convinto da loro a liberarle, ma T'Pol riesce a fare ragionare il capitano. T'Pol dice a Tucker che lui non è affetto dai feromoni perché, dato che Tucker e T'Pol si sono "accoppiati", è legato psichicamente a lei e quindi gode dell'immunità legata alla fisiologia vulcaniana. Con i motori dell' Enterprise fuori uso, Harrad-Sar ritorna per recuperare il suo bottino – l' Enterprise e il Capitano Archer. Dopo una breve battaglia, il vascello orioniano aggancia l' Enterprise e inizia a trainarla. Harrad-Sar rivela che lui stesso è "schiavo della situazione" - uno schiavo delle femmine orioniane a bordo della nave di Archer. Dopo aver convinto le guardie a lasciarle fuggire, le femmine orioniane arrivano in plancia. Navaar persuade il Capitano Archer a far arrestare T'Pol; Archer ordina al tenente Reed di arrestare la Vulcaniana. Reed estrae la sua pistola phaser e inizia ad eseguire l'ordine, Trip stordisce con la sua pistola prima Reed poi Archer e il guardiamarina Mayweather. Trip quindi indica a T'Pol di usare il deflettore della nave per mandare una scarica positronica attraverso il cavo di collegamento con la nave di Harrad-Sar, disabilitandola. Le femmine orioniane, dopo un ultimo finale tentativo (fallito) di sedurre Tucker, vengono rimandate sulla loro nave. Mentre l' Enterprise riprende il suo viagio a curvatura, T'Pol e Tucker discutono il loro futuro assieme. Quando Tucker la stuzzica sull'argomento, T'Pol gli chiede di rimanere a bordo come parte dell'equipaggio. Lui promette di pensarci e si gira per andarsene, ma T'Pol lo segue, lo abbraccia e lo bacia. Tucker le dice che rimarrà e le rivela che, in effetti, aveva fatto una richiesta ufficiale di tornare sull' Enterprise tre giorni prima. Citazioni memorabili "Ovviamente, creature come questo sono anche portatrici di guai; le donne sono uguali in ogni parti della galassia, non pensa?" : - Harrad-Sar "Le hai già viste?" "Ne ho incontrata una in un corridoio. Sono davvero...." "Già, lo so - lo so.... Che cosa stai cercando di fare?" "Cerco di togliermele dalla mente!" (Travis crolla quasi sotto i pesi) "Il dolore aiuta. Dovresti provare." "Sì, ok." "Quando ero sulla nave dei miei genitori, una volta abbiamo raccolto alcune ragazze deltane. La loro nave aveva problemi ai motori...." "Non conosco quella specie." "Le femmine sono ''incredibilmente attraenti.... molto aperte riguardo....'' (quasi crolla ancora) "Avevo ''quindici anni.... non riuscivo a pensare.... respiravo appena.... per fortuna c'era mio padre che mi allenava con i pesi.... diceva che se ero esausto non ci avrei pensato." "''Ed è servito?" "Sì, a potenziare i muscoli." : - Reed e Mayweather, discutendo sulle Orioniane in palestra "Per favore, ci faccia uscire..." (Archer sta per premete il bottone di apertura) "Capitano!" (Archer torna in sé) "Ovviamente non sono l'unica donna ad avere potere su di lei." : - Navaar e T'Pol "C'era un vecchia credenza secondo cui quando un Vulcaniano si accoppia, c'è un legame psichico condiviso." "Non ci siamo ''accoppiati." "''Oh...." (alzando gli occhi al cielo) : - T'Pol e Trip "Sono immune ai feromoni per via della mia fisiologia vulcaniana." "E tu mi rendi immune." "Apparentemente." "Be', non so se questo mi renda sollevato o, (sigh,) ''molto preoccupato." : - '''T'Pol' e Trip "Il Sindacato vuole la sua testa, capitano, ed è del tutto irrilevante che sia attaccata al suo corpo o no." : - Harrad-Sar ad Archer "Sì, capitano, è stato tratto in inganno; sono gli ''uomini ad essere schiavi, non le donne." : - '''Harrad-Sar' "Commander Tucker, I'm impressed. I'm beginning to see who is the true master of this vessel." "Oh, save it! Captain Archer runs this ship, and you're sweet-talking the wrong guy. Let's go!" : - Navaar and Trip "At least we've learned something about the Orions." "Yeah - the women are in charge." "It proves even the most disagreeable species have some...positive attributes." (The gathered crew is momentarily speechless, not sure if they believe what they just heard)" "Was that my imagination?!" "I don't think so!" "It almost sounded like, you were making a joke." "At least tryin' to make one." "I assure you, if I ever decide to make a joke, you'll know about it. : - T'Pol, Reed, Archer and Trip Storia *Le schiave di Orione sono presenti anche in e , mentre il Sindacato di Orione ha una parte nell'episodio di DS9 e . Entrambi appaiono nell'arco narrativo dei "Potenziati" della quarta stagione di "Enterprise". *Sia William Lucking che Cyia Batten appaiono in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine interpretando rispettivamente Furel e Tora Ziyal. *Questo episodio rivela che le schiave di Orione sono così irresistibili a causa dei feronomini che rilasciano e che accelera il metabolismo dei maschi di molte specie, inclusa la loro, aumentando la produzione di adrenalina a livelli pericolosi. Questi feronomi sembrano avere l'effetto opposto sulle femmine (o almeno sulle femmine umane), rendendole scontrose e causando mal di testa, probabilmente per prevenire la competizione. *T'Pol riporta che una squadra di riconognizione vulcaniana ha avvistato una specie di rettili volanti su Berengaria VII. I rettili sarebbero lunghi più di 200 metri e sputerebbero fuoco. Questo è un riferimento all' episodio di TOS , dove Spock dice di aver visto un drago mentre visitava Berengaria VII. *La 'misteriosa' nave che attacca l' Enterprise viene definita di configurazione sconosciuta. Comunque, se esaminata da vicino, appare essere della stessa configurazione dei raider nausicaano de . *I pesi usati da Mayweather e Reed in palestra sono noti come PowerBlock Adjustable Dumbbells-Personal Trainer Set. Collegamenti e referenze Cast principale *Scott Bakula è il Capitano Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley è il Dottor Phlox *Jolene Blalock è il Comandante T'Pol *Dominic Keating è il Tenente Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery è il Guardiamarina Travis Mayweather *Linda Park è il Guardiamarina Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer è il Comandante Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Star *William Lucking è Harrad-Sar *Cyia Batten è Navaar *Derek Magyar è Commander Kelby *Crystal Allen è D'Nesh *Menina Fortunato è Maras Co-Star *Christopher Jewett è Marinaio #1 *Duncan K. Fraser è Marinaio #2 Co-Star non creditate *Joe Davis è un servitore orioniano *John Jurgens è un marinaio della sezione di comando *Scott Kolak è un servitore orioniano *Ricky Lomax è il soldato W. Woods *Aaron White è il corporale R. Ryan *Gli Attori sconosciuti sono **MACO **MACO Uncredited Stunt Doubles *Shawn Crowder è la controfigura di Connor Trinneer *Paul Eliopoulos è la controfigura di Derek Magyar Riferimenti adrenalina; Berengaria VII; ''Columbia'' (NX-02); dispositivi di comunicazione; camera di decontaminazione; Deltani; nave deltana; draghi; condotto EPS; matrice di campo; Gorn; Egemonia Gorn; Chiatta di Harrad-Sar; Hernandez, Erika; ''Horizon'', ECS; Keeley; magnesite; Masaro; Meridor; Classe M; Orionaini; Schiave di Orione; Sindacato di Orione; phase diagnostic; feromone; scoppio positronico; privateer; protocol officer; legame psichico; schiavitù; Sulibano; condotto di trasferimento; Vascello scientifico vulcaniano |next= }} Categoria:Episodi ENT cs:Bound de:Die Verbindung en:Bound (episode) es:Bound fr:Bound (épisode) ja:ENT:誘惑の甘い罠 nl:Bound